Feelings for each other
by Y. Kennyth
Summary: After a long time without seeing each other, Fillan and Joe met, thanks to a lookout in the North End of Boston, there stood a Templar officer and his soldiers. Because of a silly little discussion, Fillan ended in an ambush. But something was wrong, a certain feeling arose.


Hello everyone! It is the first post in this site.  
It's a fanfic Joe x Fillan, Assassin's Creed 3 (Multiplayer).  
My English is very bad, but I accept any constructive criticism and help to improve it more.

I'm sorry any mistake because I wrote by the cellphone. And I think she was a little long, sorry again. XD I hope you all like it! 3

 **Please. Some things that contains this story are theories.**

* * *

Fillan McCarthy, a young blond boy, always wearing their clothes, beige coat a little dark, his brown pants, a little torn, with some bluish fabric tied around her waist and neck, and a track on your right hand and a glove in left, was leaving the home of William de Saint-Prix, a little older and tall that boy the blonde young. Fillan was known in Boston as robber in the streets, well ... He had been exchanged for beans by his sister Gillan, he would have to survive somehow when he fled the man that her sister traded. Fillan was going out at night for a "walk" in search of Templars in the neighborhood in the North End of Boston, according to the direct message of Connor Kenway, some Templars were housed there, then asked him to keep an eye for any suspicious movement from them. Winter and the night was a good time to stay at home, the blonde thought, shaking slightly with the icy breezes beating in your small and pale face. And to his joy, a dense fog begins to descend, hampering visibility around.

 _"Huh. That "prey" easy."_

A voice came from an alley near where passed, dark and fog, making Fillan have a chill. It was impossible to see the person's voice hoarse and mysterious there, only his silhouette from his waist down, who was leaning against the wall of red brick and very old, was a barely visible with the help of a light that was in front of alley. Black pants, with about five belt buckles and a brown boot, going to his knees, was seen.

 _"You scared me."_ \- Fillan said with a sigh of relief right away. - _"And what's this about" prey "_ \- Frowning slightly.

The mystery man, who was idly by and against the wall, with his hat with the side facing up, the same color of his boot, a dark brown leather coat and with a golden and dark, almost greenish, with a high collar , a leather belt around his waist, where there were some tools and a very sharp hook at the other side of which was the accessories and a black mask covering half his face, leaving only his eyes visible yellowish, left the dark that had in that alley.

 _"Well, a murderer walking so relaxed through the streets of Boston at night and this fog, easy target for any guard or "unknown""_ \- Speaks the end with a tone of grace.

Fillan just rolled his eyes because the cold would not let him uncross his arms he was trying to keep warm, to give it a light punch on the shoulder of the mysterious man named Joe, because of their word.

 _"What are you doing walking by now, kid?"_ \- Said the swarthy.

 _"Oh, normal, just wanting to freeze to death"_ \- mocks. - _"Connor told me that there are some Templars by here in the North, and asked me to keep an eye on each of them suspicious movement."_ – Completed - _"But what are you doing here in the North? You were supposed to be in Boston Harbor, right?"_

 _"I spent just to see if someone is doing the job just right."_ \- Raises an eyebrow as if pointing to the person you were quoting.

 _"You are thinking that I can not take care of me?"_ \- Fillan a question irritation tone.

 _"A child walking at night and this fog, better someone older keep watching."_ \- Swarthy causes the blonde.

Fillan lets out a sigh of anger by calling him a child and continues his way to make sure everything is in order there. Joe starts to walk next to the blonde, in silence, but did not last long until swarthy speak.

 _"Connor told me that there would be some people need help in these parts."_ \- Tell the truth. - _"Perhaps you have contacted us both by have more Templars than he imagined."_ \- Completed.

Fillan calmed down a bit and continued to his round. Both were silent, with difficulty seeing all that fog. Hours passed and they were still circling through all the streets, to see if there was nothing wrong there. After a few hours walking through the deserted streets of Boston, Joe and Fillan decide to go into a bar, to warm up a little the cold outside. There are three men talking the bar counter's edge was three redcoats. Joe was a little closer to the side, and covertly began to hear the conversation. Fillan tried to say something about something else, trying to pull it, swarthy took one of her hands close to where it was to be the mouth, as it was mask, making a silence sign and pointed surreptitiously to the three who were talking. The blond tried to peer men there and discreetly fell silent trying to hear the conversation as well.

 _"So we will act do tonight?"_ \- One of the guard, which seemed to be weakest of them, maybe more than a messenger guard, ask for the other two.

 _"No, we will act in the morning. It was the order of the commander Matthew."_ \- Answered the other. That will use an ax to his waist.

 _"You must take this warning to others. They are south of here. We will need the help of everyone."_ \- Said what appeared to be official.

The guard who was in charge of carrying the message to others, was leaving the bar. Joe left the sum of money on the counter, the drink that he and the blonde had drunk while listening to the conversation. Both went out soon after. They began to follow him. Underwent a well large street, where they could be seen with some ease, then decided to go a little crouched and shadows, the fog could hide them a little. The guard thought he heard something, looked back and looked around, nothing. He thought. He followed his way, Joe and Fillan had risen when lowered again when he saw the man changed the side that was going. Swarthy raised one of his eyebrows suspiciously.

 _"That's weird."_ \- He muttered to himself.

They both stood up again and continued to follow the guard, the narrow streets he will. He followed his path, disappeared into the darkness of the street that just go. Fillan was already continuing his pursuit when he was stopped by Joe, who grabbed his arm.

 _"No. Better not go on, he changed his route very suddenly."_ \- Spoke in a serious tone.

 _"It's just your impression, it may have the wrong way. And we have to go soon or we will the lose it of view!"_

 _"No, you do stay here, I'll go ahead. Best not to risk ..."_ \- Joe stared at him, no longer enjoying the blonde's stubbornness.

 _"Tsk! You are being very protective! You think I'm still a child, is not it? Know that I know me turn!"_ \- Exclaimed Fillan, a little angry.

 _"Fillan, is not it-"_

Before he could finish, the blonde ran toward where the target had disappeared in the darkness of that street. But what he least expected was that that street, was actually dead, the guard was standing at the end of it, his back to Fillan.

 _"You really think I no saw you following me?"_ \- Said the guard, turning and walking to Fillan, with a smile on his face.

Fillan quickly looked back and there was eight guards closing it on that street. It was an ambush. _"Do they already knew that we would be here?"_ Fillan thought, with a little hate yourself for having not listened to the Joe that tried to prevent to move on. He was arrested, and the guard approached slowly with their swords already in hand.

 _"You murderers are too careless lately, walking among the lights, especially when there is no one on the streets to hide."_ \- Said the guard, to provoke him.

 _"Damn Templars."_ \- Fillan said with a frown and with closed fists, about to active his hidden blade.

Soon the guard began to stare at him blankly, while the other approached, holding hands blonde's back. Fillan looked at the guard before him and raised one of his eyebrows, not understanding his subject is staring at it. He came closer to the blonde, and smiled again.

 _"Huh. I did not know there was an assassin kid!"_ \- He spoke holding Fillan's face and turning from one side to the other, watching him well. - "It would be worth a little face these being hurt." - Releasing the blonde's face, then he closed his fists, punching in Fillan's face, cutting the corner of his mouth because of the strength.

A noise came at the end of that dead end, like someone jumped the rooftops of the houses that formed. Everyone looked quickly. The person who had made the noise approached, revealing to others, was Joe, continuing to walk towards the guard.

 _"Only I can call him kid."_ \- Joe spoke, drawing his hook.

 _"Oh, your little friend appea-"_

A pain in her belly came, the guard looked down and saw the hook nailed it.

 _"And this, by the punch!"_

Said Joe, climbing the hook, ripping it to his mouth. The guard fell to the ground, it was impossible he survived to that. Swarthy looked at the other guards there, two of them were holding the Fillan, released him. Joe took a smoke bomb and let out, leaving everyone coughing and without seeing something there, with the hidden blade, the two murderers killed the others still remained. All were fallen and dead, Joe turned his face messenger guard with the foot, which had given punch in Fillan's face, to make sure he was dead. Out of that street, finding the officer, who was at the bar with other guards. They looked at the bodies of his allies on the ground and then ordered everyone to attack those responsible.

 _"Shit!"_ \- Fillan said.

Joe just held the hand of Fillan on impulse and ran toward a less enlightened street to the right of them. A few seconds of running the silence was broken as they ran.

 _"Why are we running away?"_ \- Fillan asked, a little breathless by running.

 _"We have no time to lose! If what they talked at the bar really is their plan, we must prepare and not kill us with these useless Templars!"_ \- Joe said in an angry tone.

 _"But if not kill them we have more work!"_ \- Said the blonde looking back where even a little distant, the Templars were still chasing them. - _"Err ... They will not give up so easy."_

Joe looks back and sighs. _"They can still see us with all this fog?"_ The swarthy thought, angry.

When back to look forward to, come across an alley, but very narrow, but could give to hide there until the guards give up. Taking advantage that the guards moved away a little, Joe pulled Fillan quickly into the alley, startling him a bit. What he did not know was that the alley was actually very narrow, barely fit the two.

 _"Joe! What are you doing?!"_ – Fillan asked, panting, a little scared and embarrassed that situation.

 _"It is to wait those damn Templars give up looking for us, on the contrary, we would run all night! Now be silent!"_ \- Swarthy replied, also panting.

Some of the guards went passed straight and others were nearby and close to the alley, luckily it was dark, so it was impossible to see them. The Templars nearby looked for a few minutes until they gave up. Joe and Fillan were watching their movements, but it was kind of hard to move there, since they were both facing each other. When he realized that the guards left the place, Joe turned his head to speak to Fillan, that could leave, but when they turned, left its other next faces, giving the possibility to feel the breath of each other on their faces, especially because they were practically the same size. The emerald eyes of the blond and the yellowish swarthy eyes met. Fillan got a little red, because it was not just the eyes that meet, and next faces, their bodies were hugging each other of so together that they were . Could hear and feel the heartbeat of both. "This is really shameful ... And I certainly am getting red ..." Fillan started to get a little desperate, wanted to get out of that situation soon, or his heart would come out through the mouth, according to him.

 _"Joe ... Better go, right?"_

 _"Ah yes, of course. One officer said something about act tomorrow morning. We need rest."_ \- Joe said awkwardly, leaving the alley.

They went out, and both began to make a long walk to a mysterious place that Joe I was leading him, was really a bit far, and the cold did not help. After walking for a few minutes, finally they arrived. Fillan was freezing, his outfit was much lighter than that of Joe, who was leather. The swarthy walks slightly in front, turning in a street where there are plenty of old houses. The blonde just followed him suspiciously, but in the fog came a bar, an little old, he thought. And Joe walked on to the local.

 _"There are rooms upstairs, we can stay here in tonight."_ \- Said the swarthy opening the room door.

 _"But there are rooms for both of us?"_ \- Fillan asked, still a little embarrassed by the exchange of looks from earlier.

 _"Yes, unless you want to share a bed with me."_ \- Joe raised one of his eyebrows, to provoke him.

 _"What?! C-course not!"_ \- Fillan began to blush, entering the local environment irritated by provocation.

After waiting Fillan enter the dark followed, closing the door behind them. The place was really old, but he found many people there taking a few tables and other standing, men and women, drinking, playing or talking, even though late at night. They went to the counter to ask two bedrooms, paid and went up the stairs that led to a hallway where there were some fallen mens of drunken. The room was a next to each other. Joe noted Fillan, and saw the cut in the corner of his mouth, which was also purple. Swarthy gave back and went back down the stairs without a word. Fillan found it strange, but thought he would get a drink, then entered the room, lit one of the candles standing on a small table near a chair and went straight sit on the bed to rest. A minute later a knock to the door was heard by the blonde who got out of bed and walked to the same, opening it and seeing Joe with a small bowl with water and a small towel inside. He did not say a word and just entered the room, putting it near the candle on the table, he took off his gloves and wet a little towel and twisted, decreasing the excess water.

 _"Sit on the bed."_ \- Joe said in a serious tone.

Fillan just obeyed, sat on the bed, as it was before the arrival of the swarthy. Joe walked over to him, knelt before him, cupped her face by his chin, turning it slightly to the left and passed the towel where there was the cut on the side of the mouth of Fillan, removing excess dried blood that was there. The blond had no reaction, just closed one of his eyes a little, because it hurt. It was something quick, Joe put the towel back in small bowl, not to mention a word and went to the door.

 _"Good night, kid."_ \- Joe said opening the door.

 _"Good night and ... Thank you, old man."_ \- Fillan, still sitting, said with a small smile.

Joe sighed and shook his head negatively, as if not liked what he said, but he smile, left the room and closed the door, returning to his room next door. Now each was alone in that old room and a little cold. Joe lit a candle that was on top of a very old dresser. He took off his hat, placing it on top of a chair that was on the side of the window, took off his mask, weapons, accessories, his boots and his jacket, hanging it on the chair, leaving his chest naked. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaned her elbows on the leg and hid his face in his hands, as if thinking. In the next room, Fillan got up and started to do the same process, removing its accessories, shoes and weapons, putting some things on top of a chair that also was in that room. He was about to take his coat, because would bother sleep with her, he stopped, looked at the small table where he found the candle and bowl with the towel, Joe forgot his gloves there. He went to the bed, and watched gloves that the older forget there. He took one of his hands up to the cut in his mouth, drawing it with a finger. It still hurt, but see Joe worry about him made it worth winning it. _"No, wait a minute, what am I thinking?!"_. Fillan got a little scared and embarrassed by this kind of thinking. He could just be happy to have someone worrying about it after all these years? Perhaps. But, remembering earlier, when he felt happy to meet again the Joe, when he was walking alone in the cold, even without even having shown, or when he said the awkward phrase when he killed that messenger, or else ... That feeling in the alley , a sense of joy, nervousness, especially in shame. That was in his head and could not stop thinking of how they were close to each other, their bodies, faces. He ruffled his hair trying to help not keep that in mind. Returning to the next room, oddly enough, Joe was in the same situation as Fillan. Remembering all this earlier when he found the blonde walking alone. When Connor said the mission would be to the in North End of Boston, he did not refuse any moment, and accepted the mission without speaking. It was time that he did not find the youngest of emerald eyes. Those same eyes that stared at him when there was the exchange of look at that narrow alley. Joe ruffled his hair, lying the rest of the body in the bed and one of his hands covered his eyes. _"I can not be feeling it for ... this kid. Tsk ... do not want to lose anyone else again."_ Joe just straightened up in bed to sleep; The other room, Fillan snuggles in bed in order to sleep too. And both had only one word in mind for everyone thought which confuses this when they began to go the missions together.

 _"Damn it!"_


End file.
